The Things a Friend can do for You
by IndependentNoises
Summary: Jurney, Justice, and J.P. meet eachother at hogwarts 3rd year. Each has a unique past and they become instant friends with the Marauders and eachother. As their years go one, they realize how much friendship means as well as how to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Things a Friend can do for You **

**This is my new story. I came up with this when I was supposed to be taking notes in A.P. European history. BORING… anyhooo… I had fun with these first few chapters. Tell me if you have any questions. Enjoy!!**

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything but Jurney, Justice and June-Perry and their families. Everything else is J.K. Rowlings!_

Chapter 1

_The House of June-Perry and Atilia Walters_

_713 West Bradfurd Dr. _

_London England_

"Aaiiii!!" A scream shot through the large house.

"J.P. WALTERS, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

A door slammed and a thirteen year old girl tiptoed around the corner. Her long layered dark hair swished around her middle back. Her big cat-like eyes gleamed mischievously as she peered into the room.

"AHA" The peering girl jumped as someone in the room rounded angrily on her.

"June-Perry Lane Walters you are soooo dead. Don't even think you can get away this time."

"God Tilia," June-Perry laughed, "Do you really think your mindless threats mean anything to me?"

"J.P. I am your older sister and your official guardian. I am a twenty-two year old which, nearly ten years your senior. You owe me some respect."

"Come on Tilia," J.P. scoffed, "I am not going to respect someone who treats me like a seven year old. I am thirteen. By the way, can't you take a joke? I was just kidding around with you." Her tone of voice changed to a more sarcastic pitch.

"You know, I guess I was just so excited about tomorrow. God I just can't wait to go to Hogwarts. Ya, I really wanted to leave the Americas to come to England and go to some stuck up school where I don't know anyone! I didn't want to leave. I was happy with my friends. But you, you were SO stupid and selfish that you didn't even care. 'It doesn't matter what J.P. wants. I only care about myself' SELFISH BRAT!" She spat out.

Tilia looked taken back. She blinked a few times to try to keep her eyes from tearing. Suddenly, she straightened up and smoothed out her face, leaving only a black expression.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. I suggest that you get over it though. We are here now and we are not moving."

She turned to leave and J.P. opened her mouth to snap.

"Oh," Tilia said, turning back around, "You might want to fix your attitude and your temper before you go to Hogwarts. They will not take it well. May I remind you that we will be leaving our house at precisely 9:30?"

With that, she walked briskly out of the room.

J.P. stifled a sob, glared down the hallway and flopped down onto her coach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers… so here it is, the second chapter of my book. This chapter is about a new character named Justice. I had quite a bit of fun writing this one. I wrote out the whole story in my head with this one. Enjoy.**

_Disclaimers: on 1__st_

Chapter 2

_The house of Andromeda, Ted, Justice, and Nymphadora Tonx_

_217 Winding Lane Rd._

_London England_

"Pssst. Dora…" (Silence) "Dora?"

The window looked suspiciously lumpy and as the little thirteen year old girl walked toward them they giggled.

"Gotcha." The girl shouted, grabbing the lumpy curtains.

A five year old screamed excitedly and tore out of the room. The older girl scrambled after her.

"Yah you'd better run Dora. I know you're the one who took my booklist."

The older girl lengthened her stride and grabbed the back of Dora's robes. Reaching into the hood, she pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"That's not, um, that's not yours," Dora stuttered, "I got that… mailed to me. It's from Cousin Narcissa."

"Ha. Don't be ridiculous Dora. Narcissa, like the rest of our family, hates us. Plus, it says right here:

_Dear Miss Mira Justice Tonx,_

_Enclosed is your booklist for your third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Etc… Etc

Anyway, it is addressed to me."

Dora just stuck out her tongue. Justice rolled her eyes.

"Hey Justice," Dora said suddenly, "How are you going to wear your hair for the train to Hogwarts?"

_(A.N. Dora and Justice are metamorphmagus. Justice can change a little more than Dora because she is older. She is also more talented in general)_

Justice grinned. "I think I will go dark. Maybe dark bluish black. Then again, I always like purple. I still can't believe our idiot cousin Sirius and his should-be-twin James haven't figured out that I am a metamorphmagus yet. God they are idiots. Maybe I should tell them this year."

"Well you will see them at Diagon Alley pretty soon. Be soon I mean this afternoon."

Justice grinned again. Her cousin and his friends were always fun. Maybe this year she would find someone that she could trust to be her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK… Here is my third chapter and once again it is a new character. Believe me; it will all make sense when I move along further. By the way, this character will take more than one chapter to do up her background info. After she is done, everyone will meet. This is my favorite.**

Chapter 3

_An alley off of Grimmauld Place _

_London England_

A ragged clothed girl of about thirteen years slinked down the trashed and dirty alleyway. Her dark eyes gleamed faintly in the dim moonlight. Her bones showed through her skin and her clothes of an indefinable color hung about her loosely. Her hair was roughly cut, obviously hand done with a dull object. It was pulled back from her face with an equally dirty blue kerchief. One thing stood out unnaturally. Around her neck was a shiny silver pendant, embedded with sapphires.

There was a scuffling noise behind the girl and she flattened herself against the dirty wall. She held her breath and slowly walked forward once more.

She breathed again as she stepped out into the dark and silent street. She glanced up at the street sign that read Grimmauld Place.

Suddenly the girl heard footsteps. She turned to run and found herself face to face with a boy about her age.

He had messy black hair and glasses.

The girl squeaked and turned the other way only to be faced with another boy of the same age.

This one had deep grey eyes a perfect complexion and long shaggy black hair. He smiled widely at her and opened his mouth to speak.

The girl took this opportunity and dashed back down the alleyway.

She hid behind a large dumpster, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Way to go Sirius," The boy with glasses scoffed, "Scaring her off before anyone said anything."

"Whatever James," Sirius replied, "How do you know it wasn't your face that scared her. All I was going to do was ask her what her name was. Then YOU had to go and look at her."

As the boys continued bickering, the girl leaned up against the dumpster.

"Jurney," She whispered, "My name's Jurney." With that she scampered back down the alley and lost herself in the rat holes of London.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the second part of Jurney's story. If you can't tell yet, Jurney is my favorite character to write about and therefore most of this will be from her POV. I just enjoy doing all this background stuff so all of you can get to know my characters before I charge straight into the plot. Enjoy this. It will be quite a bit longer.**

Chapter 4

_An Alley off of Grimmauld Place_

_London England_

Jurney got back to her hideout fairly quickly. She placed her hand against the brick wall of the warehouse and it opened to reveal a small basement, about 10x10. She had never been sure how she had managed to snag and keep it. Most other street rats were kicked out by gangs.

Jurney looked around. The floor was covered with a lumpy blanket with a ripped pillow or two tossed around. A little mirror, cracked but framed in intricate sterling silver, lay on the floor. In the corner was a pile of dirty and torn blankets piled together as a bed.

Jurney nearly shouted in surprise. On top of her makeshift bed sat a tawny owl with fierce golden eyes. In its beak was a letter.

Jurney looked around for an escape. She hated birds and this one was huge. Thankfully the owl seemed to sense her fear. It dropped the letter at her feet and flew toward the wall. Much to Jurney's surprise, the doorway opened up and allowed the owl to fly out.

She slowly picked up the letter and opened it with trembling fingers. Pulling it open, she took a deep breath and read:

_Dear Miss Jurney Nixx Wanders _(Jurney gasped. How did they know her name?)

_I am pleased to inform you that, despite your age of thirteen, two years older than is normal, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be promoted into your third year and will be sorted into one of our four houses. Enclosed is your list of supplies. Please arrive promptly to platform 9 ¾ on August 24__th__ before 11:00. I will be very pleased to see you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore. _

Jurney gulped.

'No magic.' She thought, 'I can't deal with magic. I can't have magic.'

She threw the letter on the floor and dashed out of her cave. Her feet barely seemed to touch the rough ground of the alleyway as she darted around corners and past fences. She didn't have any idea where she was going. She only wanted to be as far away from the letter as possible.

She closed her eyes and immediately saw an image in her mind.

_A five year old Jurney came inside. _

"_Mama?" she said._

_There was a muffled, "No, she can't be home." but the little girl didn't think much of it. She skipped into her kitchen and grabbed an apple off the counter. _

_The little girl ran down the hallway and peaked into her mother's room. What she saw there nearly made her scream. She had the sense to hold it back, just in case._

_Her mother lay on the floor. She was looking up at a young woman with long blonde hair and contrastingly dark and heavy lidded eyes. This woman had her wand out and was pointing it at her mother._

"_You should have listened Victoria. You should have come with us. You shouldn't have tried to hide." The blonde woman was saying._

"_Please!" Victoria sobbed, "Please Delaine, don't hurt my baby. Spare my baby girl. She doesn't deserve to die."_

_The blonde woman cackled mirthlessly. She raised her wand._

"_Ha Victoria. I am a Black. We are the most loyal of all to the Dark Lord. If he tells me you shall die then you… shall… die. AVARDA KEDAVRA." _

_There was a flash of green light and Victoria crumpled. Delaine laughed maniacally. _

_The little girl took her chance and ran as fast as she could out of the house. She didn't know where she would go. She just knew she had to stay away from Delaine. She had to do what her mother wanted. She had to live._

Jurney sobbed and collapsed against the wall of the alley she had stopped in. Her breathing was ragged and her face was streaked from tears.

As she tried to breathe normally, she didn't even hear a group of people creep up on her.

"Well well well. What do we have here fellows?" A voice said. Jurney's head snapped up.

"What do you want Jem?" She asked hoarsely.

Jem turned to his cronnies who laughed.

"Well fellas. It looks as if we have got some easy bait here. It is Miss Jurney. For once in our lives, she is defenseless. Maybe we should take advantage. What do you say boys?"

His friends nodded their agreement, evil grins forming on their faces.

Jurney gulped. She knew what Jem and his group did to defenseless street rats, especially girls. She had seen many a kid injured badly by them. She had done nothing to make them like her in the least.

Jem nodded to two of his friends and they grabbed her arms. She braced herself as Jem took the first punch. It landed on her cheekbone. It started swelling immediately.

Jurney aimed a kick at Jem and was rewarded with a yelp when it hit his shin.

"Well fellows, it looks as though she has a little fight in her still. What do you say we all pitch in?"

Boy after boy punched and kicked at Jurney. Her nose was broken and her lip was bleeding. Some one kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain. A push from behind sent her tumbling to the ground.

The boys started kicking every part of her body they could see.

"Hey boys, that's enough. Let's have the real fun now." Jem said.

Jurney's insides froze. 'no,' she thought, 'I can't let them rape me.'

Unfortunately, she was in too much pain to do anything as two boys picked her up by her arms. Jem reached for her shirt when,

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing to that girl?" Some one from behind Jem asked.

**OOOH a cliffy! Don't hate me for this. I just didn't want the chapter to get too long. You will never guess who it is. OK maybe you will but… The next chapter should be up by at least tomorrow, maybe later today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK… so it has been a while. Sorry about that. I have just started theater and we had workshops and auditions and a ton of rehearsals. Anyway… here is even more of Jurney's story. I have decides to keep going with her until everyone meets. I'll refresh your memory:**

_Unfortunately, she was in too much pain to do anything as two boys picked her up by her arms. Jem reached for her shirt when,_

"_Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing to that girl?" Some one from behind Jem asked._

**Remember to review!! Gracias.**

Chapter 5

Jurney breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to see who it was. She was floating on the edge of consciousness. She nearly groaned as she managed to make out the two boys she had run into earlier walking towards them.

Jem looked up, startled as well. His face broke into an evil smile.

"Well what does it look like? Join us?"

The boys looked disgusted.

"Yah right. You are just sick." The boy with the shaggy hair said.

He pulled what looked like a brown stick out of his pocket. He glared at the boys, clearly furious. Suddenly, a shower of red sparks flew out of the end of the stick, glowing as they hit the ground.

Jem looked terrified now.

"Wh…wh…what the hell? Come on guys. Let's get away from these freaks."

With that, he and his cronies dropped Jurney and ran down the alleyway. Jurney couldn't support herself and she fell back against the wall. Her head hit it with a nasty sound and she faded out of consciousness.

Before she succumbed completely to the blackness, she heard the boy with glasses say, "Sirius you are an idiot. We are not supposed to use magic outside of school. Do you want to get kicked out of Hogwarts?"

'Oh crap, magic' she thought and finally fainted.

When Jurney woke up, she was a little confused. Why was she in a bed? What had happened? Why did she feel…clean?

She rolled over and winced as she felt the bruises on her body. The memories came flooding back: Jem and his gang, the two boys, magic.

She gasped and sat up; _magic. _Looking around, she found herself in a large sunny room. The door was closed but a pleasant smell was emanating from a breakfast tray that lay on the trunk in front of her bed.

She crawled out from under the sheets and to the foot of her bed. Plucking up a piece of bacon, she sniffed it warily and gulped it down. 'It's good.' She thought, utterly surprised at the fact that she had real food to eat instead of trash.

She looked up like a scared rabbit as she heard voices outside her room. She jumped out of bed and dashed to the window. She barely comprehended that her hair was washed and pulled back and that her clothes were clean and patched.

She pulled desperately at the window. It wouldn't budge. Sighing, she mentally stabilized herself and punched the glass. It shattered. She had had worse cuts before.

'They are wizards,' she thought, 'they can fix it.'

Ignoring the pain in her arm, she climbed up onto the windowsill, thanking her ancestors that she was on the first floor.

There were running footsteps and the door burst open. The boy called Sirius, his friend James and someone who could only be James' mother were standing in the doorway.

Jurney glanced back at them and, before anyone could comprehend the situation, jumped out of the window onto the soft grass.

She took off running and only when she was a good 100 meters away did she look back. All three of them stood in the window. James looked annoyed and Sirius amused. James' mother, however, had a sad and upset look on her face.

Jurney did a double take when she saw this. James' mother looked almost… loving.

Sirius called out to her, "What's your name anyway?"

Automatically she replied, "Jurney, my name's Jurney."

She took in one more time James' huge mansion and lawns before tearing out once more. She kept running out of their big gates and into the streets of London.

Making sure she memorized how to get to the house, she darted back to her familiar alleyways.

**Hope you liked it. Really, please review. It makes my day! ******** More soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SOOO SORRY! Don't hurt me please. I know I haven't updated in forever. I have practice for my musical every night a week and… what can I say? I am just a social butterfly on the weekends. But now you can forgive me because I am giving you a long update. Enjoy.**

_She took in one more time James' huge mansion and lawns before tearing out once more. She kept running out of their big gates and into the streets of London._

_Making sure she memorized how to get to the house, she darted back to her familiar alleyways. _

**Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 6

Walking back into her cave cautiously, Jurney glanced around to see if another bird was there. There was no bird and, to her surprise, there was no letter either. Pushing the letter out of her mind, she curled up on her pile of blankets and drifted to sleep.

A few weeks passed and Jurney thought as little as possible about the Potters and Sirius. She had to ignore the gnawing guilt in her stomach as she remembered Mrs. Potter's face when she left.

Jurney worked hard to stay away from the two boys. She would often see them roaming the alleyways. Before they could see her she would climb quickly up an escape ladder onto a roof. She began to follow the boys from the rooftop, jumping the small gaps between buildings and clambering over chimneys. They never saw her and she intended for it to stay that way.

~*~*~

It was midday and Jurney was sure she was being followed. It appeared that no one was behind her but she kept hearing whispers. She glanced back another time. There was no one there.

Shrugging, she took off towards her carve. When she opened the door, she looked back one more time. Confused, she walked to the back of the dumpster. There was nothing.

Sighing, she walked back to her hideout. She scrambled in and the door closed behind her.

There was a movement in the corner and Jurney turned to see James and Sirius appearing out of thin air. She stepped back and her foot caught on a string of one of her blankets. She toppled ove, landing on her butt.

'Damn,' she thought, 'that will leave a bruise.'

Sirius snorted and James grinned at her. She just glared back.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked.

"Hey now," James said, "Is that any way to treat your heroes?"

Jurney jumped up and started cursing him in French. She did not expect them to be fluent in anything but stupid. She spat out a few fouler curses and Sirius whistled.

"Man, she really dislikes us." He said to James.

To Jurney he said, "You know I speak fluent French. I am a pureblood after all. Where did you learn it?"

Jurney looked surprised for a minute and then switched to German. Sirius laughed.

"She's intelligent after all Prongs. Anyway, Mrs. P wants to see you. So…. We came to get you."

That did not sound pleasant to Jurney. Her head snapped up. Her eyes were wide with fright and they darted around the room like a cornered rabbit's. Conflicting thoughts raced through her head. Finally, she sighed in submission.

James and Sirius grinned at each other. They snatched up her hands and tore out of her cave. Jurney was hard-pressed to keep up. It seemed like they knew the alleyways almost as well as she did.

After about ten minutes of hard sprinting, they arrived in front of the Potter mansion.

James and Sirius dropped her hands and set off across the yard.

'I have no chance of getting away,' Jurney thought gloomily, trying to catch her breath, 'A) they know where I live. B) I couldn't run another step.'

She straightened up, never one to run from danger, and headed off to face her doom.

**I am counting on you.**

**So you know what to do.**

**If you are ever in doubt**

**Just try it out**

**Please please review! **

**I am a poetry maniac**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH my, So many updates in so little time. I am just laying it on for you. Well here is chapter six. Jurney comes out of her shell a little bit. Yay! **

**What happened last…**

_James and Sirius dropped her hands and set off across the yard. _

'_I have no chance of getting away,' Jurney thought gloomily, trying to catch her breath, 'A) they know where I live. B) I couldn't run another step.'_

_She straightened up, never one to run from danger, and headed off to face her doom._

**Don't forget to review. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

Jurney walked slowly across the yard. James and Sirius waited impatiently on the wrap around front porch. As soon as she made it up there, they pushed her in the front door.

"MOOOOOOMMMM!" James bellowed, "We got her back."

Mrs. Potter came out of one of the many doorways and looked at James warningly

"James Potter, calm down. There is no need to shout."

"Sorry mom," James said sheepishly, "But look, she came back."

Jurney cleared her throat.

"That she has a name." She placed her hands on her hips. Sirius laughed. James looked surprised. Mrs. Potter politely hid her smile.

"And what is your name dear?"

"Jurney," she replied, "Jurney Nixx Wanders."

"Oh my," Mrs. Potter gasped, "It seems I was right. Oh dear. This is not good. Oh no, this will not end well."

~*~*~

Jurney frowned. No matter how much she had pestered Mrs. Potter to tell her what she was talking about, she would not budge. James and Sirius had clammed up as well. They both glanced at her every so often as they sat together in James' big library.

Jurney was absentmindedly running her hands along the shelves when she heard the boys whispering. Intent on finding out what they were saying, for she was sure they were speaking of her, she tiptoed to the edge of the shelf and peeked around.

Still, she could hear nothing. Not deterred, she climbed up the book ladder and up on top of the shelf.

She crawled along her hands and knees, praying the bookcase wouldn't collapse. Finally, she made it near enough to James and Sirius to hear their conversation.

"What are we supposed to tell her?" James was saying, "I mean, she probably has no idea."

"We aren't going to tell her anything." Sirius replied determinedly, "She'd probably take it like a girl and break down and sob."

It took all of Jurney's strength and will power not to jump down and strangle him then and there.

"We could always lie." James suggested.

'Oh no you don't.' Jurney thought menacingly.

"Do you really think she would fall for it?" Sirius said with raised eyebrows.

"No," James said dejectedly, "It's just… I don't know how to break it to her. My parents knew her parents and what happened and yeah…" He trailed off.

Jurney was amazed. Their parents knew each other! Not only that, they probably knew what had happened to her parents. She gasped and sad up quickly. That was a bad idea as the ceiling was rather low. Her head smacked the hard ceiling. She yelped.

"Bloody hell." She shouted and felt her head. Her hair was warm and sticky. She sighed, she had had worse.

She grumbled to herself and muttered profanities. She had forgotten all about Sirius and James until she heard a snort.

Looking down from her perch, she saw them both looking up at her. James had a look on his face that was a mixture of shock and slight humor. Sirius, however, was doing nothing to hold back his laughter. Jurney glared at them rubbing her stinging head.

Sirius looked up at her and burst into a fresh fit of laughter. Incensed that they would laugh at her pain and annoyed at herself that she could think of nothing to say, she slid off the bookshelf, jarring her legs.

Standing up shakily, Jurney marched as steadily as she could over to James, still clutching her head. She pointed her finger in his face and said,

"You, sir, have got a lot of explaining to do."

**Remember to review! XXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been quite a while since I have updated. Wow. Well I have been busy, don't hurt me? I had AP exams to study for. So just a refresher on what happened last.**

_Sirius looked up at her and burst into a fresh fit of laughter. Incensed that they would laugh at her pain and annoyed at herself that she could think of nothing to say, she slid off the bookshelf, jarring her legs._

_Standing up shakily, Jurney marched as steadily as she could over to James, still clutching her head. She pointed her finger in his face and said,_

"_You, sir, have got a lot of explaining to do."_

**Alright. Here we go.**

Chapter 8

James gulped as Jurney marched towards him. For her height and weight, she seemed to have a lot of power. He did his best to look brave and straightened up. Sirius, no help at all, was simply laughing at Jurney and at James' terrified look.

"Now," Jurney growled menacingly, "tell me exactly what is going on. Don't leave out any details. I _refuse_ to be out in the cold any longer. What do you know about my parents? Why will you not tell me?"

James clamped his mouth shut, thinking intently. If he told her, his mom would get him. If he didn't tell her, Jurney would… well; he didn't want to think about it.

"Okay," he finally sighed, "I'll tell you. But you better sit down. Don't want to get your knickers in a wad." He smirked at her as Sirius snorted and she glared.

With a "humph" Jurney collapsed onto a nearby chair and gestured for the boys to sit down as well.

"If you say so, Miss high-and-mighty." Sirius said, clearly disgruntled at being told what to do.

Rolling his eyes, James sat and cleared his throat to tell Jurney everything.

"Alright, here goes nothing. My mom's best friend used to be Victoria Wanders. Victoria was always over at our house: chatting with my mom, cooking dinner. I was just a baby at this time, but whenever Victoria came over, she brought her own baby girl, whom she called Juju. Apparently, Jurney and I used to play together a lot, if you could call it playing. It was more like rolling around on blankets and drooling.

"Juju and Victoria stopped coming to my house before I turned two. I don't even remember what she looked like. Mom said that Juju and Tori, as I used to call her, had to go away. That was all I knew until I was about ten.

"Just a little after my tenth birthday, I was searching through a big box of pictures. I found one with a photo of my mom and me, and then a lady with dark hair and eyes and a little baby, who looked about my age with big eyes and a shock of dirty blonde hair.

"When I asked my mom about it, she went all teary and snuffle-y. It was awful. I didn't know if I could stand it." Jurney cleared her throat, although she was slightly amused by his melodramatic scene.

"Oh, right." James continued, "When I asked her about it, she went on this rant. It all started with her criticizing anything that had to do with You-Know-Who. Then she burst out about going into hiding. Then she yelled about poor little baby. Then she started all over about disappearances and deaths and stuff like that. And then, she started _crying!_ Like crying, crying.

"So, from what I could gather, You-Know-Who went after your mom, there was never anything mentioned about any father-figure. Then I think she went into hiding when we were about two. After, I'm not really sure, everything was kind of slurred and wet. However, I would assume that your mom got killed and you ran away?"

Jurney nodded. This she remembered. To her own dismay, her eyes grew suspiciously damp. Ashamed, she turned away. 'She was alone in the world. Her mom was dead. She had no dad. Wait a minute; she had lived alone for eight years. She could do it for more. Plus, if she was going to Hoggywots (or whatever it was called) she would have a home.'

Jurney looked up to see Sirius and James looking at her cautiously. In an effort to be nice, she said to James, "Thanks for telling me, but I think I will be off now. I've got some stuff to get together if I'm going to go to this Hogwams."

James and Sirius looked seriously (no pun intended) offended.

"Hogwarts," they corrected, "Hog, as in h-o-g, warts, as in w-a-r-t-s."

Jurney just rolled her eyes and strolled out of the library. As long as she could avoid Mrs. Potter, everything would run much smoother.

**The end. You're welcome for this much needed update.**

**About my other story, well, I have a little bit of writers block (and lack of time). I will see what I can do.**


End file.
